1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting head which includes a flow path unit in which a nozzle plate, and a plurality of metal plates are laminated, and a piezoelectric-type piezoelectric element which is overlappingly bonded to the flow path unit has been known. In the liquid ejecting head, a change in pressure occurs in a pressure chamber when the piezoelectric element is displaced, and liquid is ejected from nozzle holes of the nozzle plate. The piezoelectric element includes a piezoelectric layer which is formed of a ceramic, and electrodes. In addition, when a driving signal is supplied to the electrodes, the piezoelectric layer is displaced, and a change in pressure occurs in the pressure chamber (refer to JP-A-2012-106513).
In the above described piezoelectric element, there has been a problem in that intensity on a bonded interface becomes weak since a plate which is bonded to the piezoelectric layer is metal. For example, there is a case in which bending or cracking occurs on the piezoelectric element or the plate due to a linear expansion difference between the piezoelectric layer and the plate, and the intensity on the bonded surface becomes weak.